Under the mushroom tree
by forestsprite27
Summary: This follows the manga/anime right after Sasukes fight with Danzo. Sakura tries to kill Sasuke but fails, and almost dies at his hand instead. Naruto originally sweeps in to save Sakura.. But in this story he grabs Sasuke instead! Transported to Mount Myoboku, our lovers fall into emotional bliss together. Note: this is graphic! NaruSasu 100%


NaruSasu yaoi fan fiction real world: After Sasuke's fight with Danzo.

Sakura was running on the underneath side of the bridge. She really thought she could take Sasukes life. She jumped behind him, and hesitated. It turns out she could not bring herself to drive the kunai through his back. Before she could even think- Sasuke had turned around and grabbed the kunai from her. He went to slash at her for the final time, when out of nowhere there was a yellow flash.. an orange body swept over Sasuke in mid attack and in the blink of an eye they had both vanished.  
When Sasuke awoke, he was tied tightly to a thin, tall mushroom tree. Sasuke was blind folded, and could feel that none of his equipment was on him. His shirt was slipping off his shoulder, and it was unzipped half way in the front. He could feel warm, damp air all around him. His shoes were off and his feet were weaved through the long strings of soft grass beneath him. He struggled a bit to get a feel for just how bad his situation was with being tied up.. when suddenly.. he felt a presence. He shifted his face straight up, his raven bangs stuck to his cheeks from how much he was sweating. He knew who was standing before him. He smirked and said:  
"Naruto.. to think I'd see-"  
"Sasuke." Naruto spoke softly but sternly. It was obvious that Naruto had something important he needed to say.  
Sasuke's grin faded and he went back to the blank face glaring at Naruto. Even with the blind fold, Naruto could still feel Sasukes cold eyes on him. Naruto walked lightly over to Sasuke and sat down rather close to him. He looked at Sasuke and smiled almost with relief. He leaned his head on Sasukes shoulder, and Sasuke began to struggle.  
"Kisama! What are you doing?!"  
He tried to shrug Naruto off of him but it was no use. He tried to untie himself but he had realized there was a sealing jutsu on the chord. There was no escape.  
Naruto looked at him again. Sasukes soft, fine skin, with sweat dripping down it.. His beautiful hair and lovely lips.. Naruto began to blush, looked down and closed his eyes for a moment. He moved himself so he was sitting in between Sasukes legs which were spread apart and tied to the ground with more sealing cord.  
He looked up at Sasukes porcelain face..  
"Sasuke.. do you know how long I've waited for you? For this moment in time.."  
Sasuke turned his head away, and struggled more to get free.  
"There was a time in my life Sasuke.." Naruto continued, "when I thought I could spend the rest of my life with you. You were my best friend.. did you know that?"  
"tsk!" Sasuke snarled and continued to shake his arms around.  
For some reason Sasuke couldn't keep his cool around Naruto the way he did with other opponents.  
Naruto looked up to the top of the mushroom tree and smiled..  
"Even now, when I see you here, you're still the old Sasuke to me. You never changed. I still feel the way I did then, now."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke who had finally started to settle down. Sasukes head was tilted downward. There was nothing he could do about the uneasiness he felt slowly becoming more and more thick.  
Naruto leaned forward towards Sasuke.. getting closer and closer to his face. Sasuke struggled and tried to kick, but it was no use. Sasuke buried his face in his shoulder, trying to avoid what was happening.  
"Teme!" Sasuke screamed, with his head facing downward. "Stay away from me! I'm with the darkness now.. Stop trying to save m-!"  
Naruto firmly locked his lips with Sasukes. Naruto kissed him harder and moved his head slightly with the motion. Sasuke tried to resist. He tried to turn his head away but Naruto placed his hand on the ravens cheek.. He pulled Sasukes face towards his lips. Sasuke still trying to resist, but less than he had been, clenched his eyes shut and tears began to form. Naruto broke lips only for half a moment and smiled softly again. Then locked lips with the raven once more.. Harder.. and more passionate than the last. Naruto placed his other hand on Sasukes chest, feeling his bare skin where Sasukes shirt had started to fall undone. Sasuke lifted his head slightly in pleasure, and tears began to soak through his blind fold and run down his face. Naruto let go of Sasukes lips and moved much closer to Sasuke. He moved himself into Sasukes lap, their hips pressed tightly against each others. Naruto continued rubbing Sasukes chest..  
Sasuke cried out "Why are you doing this to me! I never asked for your help! Why can't you just leave me alone!"  
Naruto removed Sasukes blind fold and looked at Sasukes cloudy gray eyes.  
"Because Sasuke.. You were the first person I was ever able to create a bond with."  
Sasuke flipped his head away once more and tried not to show the tears now streaming down his face and spilling onto his lap.  
Naruto grabbed Sasukes shirt and unzipped it the rest of the way, exposing Sasukes bare chest. Naruto started to kiss Sasukes chest, and lick Sasukes more sensitive areas around his pecs. Sasuke cried in pleasure and in pain.  
"St-.. Stop Naruto!" He said through his tears. He was trying so hard not so sob.  
Why was Naruto doing this? What was this feeling Sasuke had inside of him?  
Sasuke closed his eyes to try and make sense of it..

Naruto moved his lips up again and kissed Sasuke now more gently and with more movement. Sasuke could feel himself getting sucked into it. He wanted to pull away, and kill his feelings for Naruto.. but he wanted to stay with Naruto , and kiss him deeply even more.  
Sasuke was at war with himself... All the while Naruto shoved his tongue into Sasukes mouth and explored every part. He caressed Sasukes neck and pecs. Sasuke was panicking at this point.. He had to make a decision fast.. Would he let go of his past and everything that happened? Would he share his pain with Naruto, his first true friend and love? Or would he continue the path of an Avenger... for ever cursed to be alone and in the dark.  
His body had already decided for him. Below his waist was a bump, and his body was trying to shift as close to Naruto as he could for still being tied up. Naruto rubbed his body against Sasukes hard.  
He stopped kissing Sasuke for a moment and moved to his ear.. He moaned and sighed as he moved back and forth on Sasukes lap. He licked Sasukes ear on the edge. Breathing heavily, he laughed softly and nibbled on the lobe and pulled away.  
Sasuke was getting even more aroused and was completely sucked into Narutos love at this point. Naruto whispered in his ear:  
"Do you remember what it feels like to have love in your life, Sasuke?"  
Sasuke paused for a moment and then let his head fall onto Narutos shoulder.  
"Where have I been all this time Naruto... Where am I now?"  
Naruto smiled and and lifted Sasukes head until they met eyes.  
"You're here with me. I won't ever let you go again Sasuke. I'll protect you, and help you carry your pain into the light. I will love you."  
Sasuke closed his eyes and started to cry again, even more so than the last. His body was shivering and quaking and while he tried not to make sounds of pain. Naruto wiped the ravens tears away  
"Cry Sasuke, let me take your pain away.."  
Naruto unzippered his jacket and took it off and shifted slightly so the next movement would come naturally with ease. He reached around the thin mushroom tree and untied Sasukes restraints. Sasuke immediately brought his hands to Narutos chest and he balled his eyes out. He grabbed Sasuke and pulled him on to his lap. Sasuke grabbed Narutos head and held it in comfort, crying hysterically. Naruto slowly removed Sasukes shirt and untied the rope around Sasukes waist. Sasuke sobbed harder but this time is was more in nervousness of what was about to happen. He wanted Naruto.. he couldn't bare it. How was this happening to him?  
Naruto held the raven in comfort and rubbed his back in a sensual manner. He knew that Sasuke was starting to grow comfortable with what was happening.. Naruto gently layed the raven down onto the soft, shaded grass. Sasuke looked at the blond boy who was admiring his beautiful, pale, untouched body. Sasuke whipped the tears from his eyes, still sniffling. He covered his face.. he didn't know what to do.

Naruto took off the half moon wrapped around Sasukes waist, and then took off his own shirt. He rubbed Sasukes sensitive areas below the waist.. Sasuke moaned and curled his back.. He removed one hand from his face and laced it into the long grass. Naruto leaned over the half naked boy and began to kiss him more passionately and deeper. He continued to rub Sasuke and dance tongues with the raven while Sasuke wiggled in pleasure and nervousness.. Naruto smiled and began to move downward onto Sasukes neck. He grabbed the ravens neck with his teeth and gently pulled it away until it clung back to the rest of Sasukes body. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and rubbed his hands along every part of Narutos chest and waist. He found The blondes pants and slid his fingers inside of them, pulling Naruto close until they were rubbing their waists once more. Naruto moaned and sighed, and resisting moving to fast, he moved downward further onto Sasuke. He bit Sasukes pants with his teeth and began to pull downward. He grabbed the pants and pulled them down the rest of the way, and what was exposed was a porcelain, large, pale shaft that was tingling in excitement. Sasuke was rubbing his hand on his stomach, clenching his hand into a fist, with his eyes closes and back arched. Naruto grabbed the shaft softly but firmly, and began the motions of up and down. Harder, and beginning to pick up the pace, he moved his arm accordingly to what ever made Sasuke react the most. Sasuke had his hand pressed on his forehead, and was grunting continuously. He spoke:  
"Naruto.. I.. uhnn~~ Na.. Naruto.." Naruto looked at him and smiled.  
"What is it Sasuke?" He continued to increase the pleasure on Sasuke and Sasuke just continued to whisper Narutos name. Naruto placed his mouth over Sasukes pale, white shaft. Sasukes arched his back and yelped. "ahh fuck.. Naruto.. nn..hnn~~" Naruto sucked hard, up and down. He kept his hand on Sasukes body while the other held Sasukes erection. Naruto was sweating from the heat, his muscles were tense all over his back and arms. Sasuke looked at Naruto in admiration.. Naruto looked up at him while sucking on him, Sasuke blushed and turned away. Naruto rubbed Sasukes shaft up and down hard until Sasuke came. Sasuke grunted:  
"ahhh!~ chi.. chikusho~~.. nn..nnn~~" Naruto licked the cum off of Sasukes belly and wiped the rest off with his fingers. He looked at Sasuke and and kissed the ravens belly.  
Then he said the words,  
"May I, Sasuke?" Sasuke who was gripping the grass relaxed a moment and looked down at Naruto  
"Naruto.. ah..I~~" Sasuke nodded his head slightly in approval. He propped his legs up and turned his hips in.. He wanted Naruto.. inside him.. Naruto kissed Sasukes hips and took off his pants at the same time. He rubbed himself with Sasukes cum and searched for Sasukes opening with his hand. He leaned forward in the ready position, and looked at Sasuke one final time.  
"Sasuke.." Sasuke, who was no longer covering his face, but actually trying to look at Naruto: "ye..yes? .. Naruto?" Sasuke tried to smile, but it had been so long since he truly smiled last, he had forgotten what it felt like.  
"I love you." Naruto spoke.  
Naruto looked at him and smiled with all of the love and passion he had inside of him. Sasuke went to cover his face but stopped himself. He looked at Naruto and spoke.. "Naruto.. I.. I love you too Naruto!" His face was bright red. He leaned up towards Naruto and kissed him passionately.. Naruto was infatuated with this.. He grabbed Sasukes waist and entered Sasuke slowly.. Sasuke cried and moaned.. Naruto moved deep in and pulled Sasuke onto his lap. Sasukes gripped Narutos head and yelled in discomfort and pleasure. He smeared his hands all over Narutos back while Naruto moved Sasuke up and down in slow motions. Sasuke kept crying out in pleasure and slight discomfort. Naruto kissed Sasukes chest and started to move a little faster. Sasuke breathed heavily while clenching Narutos back. Naruto grabbed Sasukes porcelain shaft and began to pleasure him there as well. Sasuke was getting teary eyed from the intense pleasure, he was hardly able to make words. "ahh.. nn~~ fuck.. Naruto. mm~" Naruto smiled and whipped the sweat from his forehead, leaning on Sasukes chest. He grabbed Sasuke.. "Sasuke.. I'm going to cum.."  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto tighter and whimpered  
"please do..."  
Naruto grabbed Sasuke and forced himself deep inside Sasuke. "ahh! Kuso!~" yelled Sasuke, he dug his fingers into Narutos shoulders.  
"nn~~ ah ahh! Oh god.."  
Naruto came inside Sasuke. In perfect timing, Sasuke came as well all over Narutos chest. Sasuke was moaning and completely limp, hanging on Narutos shoulders. Naruto hugged Sasuke tight, and softly spoke  
"I love you, Sasuke. I love you so much." Sasuke, who could barely feel anything, moved his hands to Narutos neck and caressed his completely wet hair. He kissed Naruto.  
"I love you too Naruto3" Sasuke leaned forward and pushed Naruto onto the ground, removing himself at the same time. He gasped once more and his head fell onto Narutos chest.  
They laid in the soft grass underneath the mushroom tree together. Naruto was smiling and holding his dear Sasuke close to his heart. He didn't need anything else in life. He didn't need to be Hokage at that moment. He didn't need to go back to Konoha. His home was there, with Sasuke. He massaged Sasuke back and Sasuke closed his eyes, as if falling asleep. Naruto closed his as well. And the beautiful lovers drifted off together.

FIN.


End file.
